The Elvin Ranger
by spy.girl.surfer
Summary: A gril from our world was thrown in to Middle Earth a thousand years before the time we know of. She became a hero and a legend. She trained with strength, agility, and weapons. She in now called to the meeting in Rivendale. Not Mary Sue but on the edge.


The arrow is pulled back in one swift, thoughtless movement. A movement perfected by centuries of practice. A withdraw of the fingers and the arrow could go soaring with deadly accuracy at it's target. Words are whispered into the wind. If translated into the common tongue form elfish would be, "_Let this arrow have light_". A small light sparked from the end of the arrow just as the archer released it. The flame grew as it soared threw the air catching on fire. The arrow went soaring straight into the little whole in the oak tree a hundred paces in front of the archer. Just as it met the inside of the tree more words were whispered. "_Extinguish the fire_". The fire died away just as fast as it had come.

The archer went to get the arrow, reaching inside of the tree to grab it. Her fair skin scrapping against the bark as she soundless pulled the arrow out. She turned around a little farther away then last time fired, reloaded, and shot all in the matter of a second. Her long decreased elfish nature taking over. After a few minuets of the non-ending flow of arrows the practice was over. The archer gone just as soon as she had appeared. Living out to the names the free people of middle earth had given her.

The Elfes called her Shalone "_The Lonely Shadow_" because she always worked alone and was never seen or heard. She went in to town, or wherever her work as a ranger may take her, and left with out a sound. No one that had had the luck of seeing her had heard had seen her face. The hood of her cloak covered it. The only part not obscured by the shadows were her lips. Though they never moved for she never talked because she had the accent of an elf.

The men called her The Ghost. They said that she haunted the forest in the night only coming around when she was needed. Creeping up o the ones that were not to be out. Her tails went from saving the towns on the coast to stealing for the queen. When the children asked who she was and where she came from they were told the same as every time. That no one knew or could find out.

The Rangers called her by the name she told them. For many of them did not go by there real names. She had asked to be called Melany and that is the only name they knew her by.

Yet no one who knows the truth of her name would tell. For there were few her knew her by her birth name, the name of Silverina, named after the color of the moon in the night sky. None of the people knew that underneath her wave of black hair hat fell just under her chest, were the ears of the elf. No one knew that her blue eyes, which used to hold such love now only held coldness. No one cared. But this evening that is all about to change.

Silverina had bee summoned to the house of Lord Elrond. A situation that had not occurred in nearly a hundred years. Lord Elrond did not like the thought of an elf as a ranger so he pretended Silverina did not exist. For Lord Elrond to summon her meant that great danger was at hand and that she was needed more than he would like to admit. So as she packed up camp the let her mind wonder would it be a quest or a meeting that he wanted. Even being an elf she was still surprised by the elves of Rivendell. But still she road as fast as her horse lightning could carry. The stead soon made the journey in a day's time on a path that should have taken a week or two.

The elf lord was quite clear when he sent for her that she must be there soon. So she rode threw the pass of Rohan, threw the forest, pass the Shire. Into the forest near the house of Elrond. The horse slowed down as they went deeper and deeper into the forest. For even the dumbest could sense that Silverina was an elf that would always have trouble fitting in among her kin. As she road nearer that much was obvious to any eye. There was no wizard that could make it any clearer.

As Silverina made her way threw the gates the curious eyes of many turned toward her. The way she walked showed she was a person of wisdom. All the weapons around her waste and legs and the bow on her horse was enough to show she was a warrior. The way her body curved could not be dismissed as a man even with the baggiest of clothes. Mans breaches were covering up her legs in a way considered so improper with in the Elvin community, actually all of middle earth. The tunic that was open at the top was all that the men needed to see to, if not already sure, to be certain she was a woman.

Some of the on looking men looked away for the rudeness that should not be shown. Others pretended that she was not there. All looked away or forget about her as they always did, except one. One remembered the stories used to tell the children of his people. The one no one could remember hearing, mo one had seen the face or heard the voice. The one no one knew. The one that was not easily but always forgotten. The Elvin prince remembered the way she walked and the way even his heightened senses could not hear her footfalls. The price did not know from were but he knew from somewhere. Legolas was soon to learn.

Later that evening as the elf ranger roamed the halls not out of wonder but for escape. Every time a new lady would come to ask if she was doing well that would see her hood and turn away. Now she was free of all that or so she thought.

"The blade is still sharp," said a voice of a man. Echoing out of a room Silverina assumed was the library. As she looked around the corner swiftly she saw the mad place the blade back on the table in front of the statue with the rest of the fragments.

"Just a broken heirloom" said as he turned away, letting the blade fall to the ground barely giving it a second glance. The man sitting by the statue had been looking up with curious eyes. He put down his book and picked up the blade. Bowing before the statue he placed in back down right where it was suppose to go.

Even with the grace the man showed it was obvious he had spent time among the elves but was a ranger. As if the man had sensed her eyes upon him he turned around. When he saw the hooded figure leaning against the doorframe he showed surprise and curiosity. The thing that intrigued him most was that even though only her lips could be seen, you could tell she had knowledge of many years. Her grace and strength was entrancing.

The moment he saw her his thoughts went an elf that was just as entrancing. The elf that he loved. But Elrond's daughter could live forever and he could not. This was well known and excepted. Even though he wanted her to stay he knew it was best for her to leave, but she would do as she wanted. When the man realized he had been thinking these thoughts he immediately tried to snap out of it. His eyes lost the glazed over look of memories as he seemed to see the area around him again. But one thing was missing from the area the hooded women had disappeared.

Silverina had left the man with glazed over eyes to his thoughts. She was winding her way around the city trying to make it to her destination. But along the way she had gotten lost in her own thoughts. Her mind traveled back to the time before Middle Earth, before she was a legend, when she was just a traveler looking for the adventures. Her thoughts went to the person who had brought her here. The truth about her parents, that they had not died when there bus went of the bridge. The moment she saw past the outside of people and in the inside. This was the magic that she loved. When she could see into someone's sole. When the darkness is shrouded out by light of hope and wonder. You could se the goodness and the strength. The worst was when she saw the sole of that person again and the light was dying and there was no way to stop it.

She had seen two o the worst cases aver known. The white wizard and his apprentice. Saruman could have become such a gentle sole and I had seen it but he choose the pat of darkness. Now only a speck of light remains but the simplest words could make the light black out. But then again the embrace of one person that he loves could bring him back. Saruman was a great wizard in his time with the light but that time is ending fro him and he will soon be joined with the dark. Me friends have told me that much. The Emts are stirring so that means an evil is coming back but so is the light.

As she reached the edge of the woods she was greeted by a growl. Followed by two more. The creatures came out growling. Two pairs of yellow eyes and one pair of blue ones reflecting in the night. They seemed to notice who the lady was and ran up to their friend. The immortal dogs were the only thing that had stayed by her side and she had stayed by there's. These were not just her dogs they were her companions just as much as she was there's. "The true friends of the legend," she thought with a smile, "a legend that will soon become reality"

The Elf looked up at the stars again and whispered in a sad but strong voice. "It's time for my father to meet his daughter again and this time without his precious ring.


End file.
